


My Ship, My Rules

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Faro is not paid enough, Thrawn stands up to Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Vader chokes someone out. Thrawn is not happy. Faro is stressed.A reimagining of the debrief of the failed mission to capture the Grysk freighter in Alliances, with a little... surprise at the end.





	My Ship, My Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TessAlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/gifts).



> TessAlyn just knows how to pique my interest, it's almost creepy (and I love her so much for it!). Written just for her <3 <3
> 
> Also fair warning - huge tone change for the epilogue. Enjoy!!

_Grand Admiral Thrawn always saw the big picture, choosing to concentrate on the successes and learn from the failures. Vader, if his reputation wasn’t exaggerated, would probably have left a trail of bodies behind him after such a lackluster report. It was entirely possible he still might. --_ Thrawn: Alliances, Chapter 9, pg 144, by Timothy Zahn.

 

The stench of the failure of the First Legion’s mission - no, _their_ mission, Faro corrected herself - hung in the conference room like stubborn Coruscant pollution.

Faro listened to Skerris give his report, not letting the sting of his barbs show on her face. There was plenty of blame to share, and Skerris was just trying to cover his own ass. The Grysks had gotten the better of them because they all made mistakes, and trying to push the blame around was a waste of time. She knew Thrawn would see through it. She hoped Vader would too, for all their sakes.

The second the Dark Lord had entered the small conference room and took up position at the head of the table, a cold darkness descended. Faro felt his presence like a heavy blanket on her shoulders, but it was far from comforting. More like the kind of weight that smothered, snuffed out, suffocated. Vader’s faceplate would turn to face each person that spoke, the steady rhythm of his respirator never wavering from its languid tempo. By the time Faro had finished her report and Kimmund started his, the hairs on the back of her neck were uncomfortably prickling, each rasp setting off a fresh wave of goosebumps.

If Thrawn felt any of the eerie discomfort she was experiencing, he didn’t show it. He seemed remarkably at ease throughout the meeting, relaxed in the chair beside Vader and giving his usual polite nods and sincere queries. He had even seemed pleased with the Defender’s performance and Kimmund’s integration of the fighters into his strategy - Faro caught him give the Commander one of his small, approving smiles.

Vader, on the other had, seemed far from pleased.

“Enough,” Vader rumbled, cutting Thrawn off before the Grand Admiral could ask Kimmund another question. “I have read the reports, and further explanation is not necessary. Your failure is unacceptable, Commander.”

Faro felt another wave of goosebumps shudder down her arms at his words, and a second later, Kimmund was writhing in the chair next to her, gasping and clutching at his throat.

She shoved her chair back from the table, horrified at the sight of the gurgling man next to her, yet unable to tear her gaze away. Kimmund’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets, nails clawing futilely at the taught flesh around his windpipe as his face quickly deepened to a wretched shade of puce. In the mere seconds she watched, his motions grew weaker and weaker as whatever force constricting him continued its grisly work.

“My lord.” Thrawn’s voice cut clearly through Kimmund’s gurgles, and its deadly tone was unlike any Faro had ever heard him use before.

She wrenched her gaze from Kimmund to look at Thrawn, and saw him holding his blaster, pointed squarely at Vader’s chest.

Vader turned to Thrawn as well, the faint red glow from his eye-lenses pale in comparison to the fire in Thrawn’s own crimson stare.

“Release him.”

For a moment, nothing happened as the two men faced each other. Then, Faro caught the faint sound of Kimmund drawing a slightly stronger breath, though he still continued to claw at his throat.

“I’m sure you are aware such a shot would have little effect on me,” Vader said coldly. “Your weapon is set to stun.” Kimmund gurgled again beside her, but Faro didn’t dare look away from the standoff.

“Of course, my lord,” Thrawn replied smoothly, his own tone somehow colder than Vader’s. “Consider this… an overture. We are aboard my ship, in my conference room. Commander Kimmund is a member of the Imperial Navy, of which I am a Grand Admiral. You will abide to the rules I have laid down as the commander of this vessel. There will be no executions under my command, particularly not for actions taken under my authority. Your quarrel is with me.”

Another pause, and Kimmund gave another gasp that was quickly stifled as Vader re-established his hold.

“It is treason to turn your weapon against me.” Faro didn’t think her blood could run any colder, but Vader’s words sent ice shooting through her veins.

“Is it not treason for you to turn yours against other servants of the Empire?” Thrawn raised his blaster higher. “We serve the same Emperor; as does Commander Kimmund. Release him.” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Now.”

For a moment longer, Vader continued to gaze at Thrawn. Then, suddenly, Kimmund slumped forward against the conference table, drawing deep, rasping breaths into his tortured lungs.

“Thank you, my lord.” Thrawn said, casually lowering his blaster and hooking it back into its holster. He surveyed Kimmund for a moment, then rose and crossed to the refreshment table at the side of the room. All eyes (and Vader’s faceplate) followed his motion as he deftly poured a small cup of water, then returned to the conference table and set it beside Kimmund, who eyed it warily.

“When you have recovered,” Thrawn said conversationally, “I would like to ask about the Grysk defense systems you encountered inside their vessel.”

Kimmund sat up with what looked like strained effort and opened his mouth to reply, staunchly ignoring the cup in front of him. When the only sound that escaped him was a gruff rasp, he scowled and begrudgingly grabbed the cup.

The rest of the meeting continued as any debriefing normally would, save for the cold terror Faro felt clutched around her heart. Once Thrawn seemed satisfied, he dismissed them in his usual manner, rising gracefully from his chair and thanking them for their time. Vader swept out of the room the second Thrawn declared the meeting finished without so much as a backwards glance at Kimmund.

“This conference room is not scheduled for any further use today, Commander,” Thrawn said over his shoulder as he and Faro made their way towards the door. Kimmund had remained seated at the table, looking mildly shell-shocked now that Vader had disappeared. “Take as long as you need to gather yourself.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kimmund rasped, wincing as Skerris clapped him good-naturedly on the back.

“Of course.” Faro followed Thrawn out into the hallway, thoughts crashing about in her head. Surely Thrawn realized just how close to death he had come, pulling a stunt like that? What the hell was he playing at? Pulling a blaster on Darth Vader was as good as jumping in front of one, and she shuddered at the thought of Thrawn crumpling to the floor, blood blossoming over the chest of his pristine white tunic.

Then again, there was no one else like Thrawn in the Navy. Hell, Faro thought to herself with grim amusement, she was pretty sure there was no one else like Thrawn in the entire Galaxy.

 

_Epilogue_

 

“Sir, a word before we return to the bridge?” Faro asked as they made their way down the corridor.

“Certainly, Commodore.” Thrawn said, turning to gaze at her as they walked, not changing his pace or direction.

“Um. In private, please?” For a moment, she almost lost her resolve. _No_ , she thought to herself. _I have to do this._

Thrawn paused, observing her closely. “Of course.” At the next intersection, he turned and led the way to his private office. If he was curious as to her request for privacy, he didn’t ask, and they made the rest of the quick walk in silence.

Once they were in his office, Thrawn seated himself behind his desk and gestured for Faro to sit as well. She turned the request down, choosing instead to pace in front of the desk and speaking before he could.

“What the hell were you playing at, back there?” She asked, glaring at him as she paced. He sat back in his chair, hands comfortably folded in his lap as he watched her. She had long gotten over her fear of speaking plainly with him, and gave voice to her thoughts now. “You _know_ his reputation, you _know_ what he does, and yet you just do… _that?!_ ” She gestured wildly with her hands, whirling on her heel and stopping her pacing for emphasis. “He would have killed Kimmund, then killed you too. Maybe even the rest of us." She added as an after-thought.

“I had the situation under complete control,” Thrawn replied easily. “I know Lord Vader, perhaps better than anyone in the Imperial Navy. You were not in any danger.” He paused, and his gaze became a little sharper. “I am disheartened to think you would find me to be so careless with your life,” he added quietly.

“That's… That’s not what I mean.” Faro said, frustrated. She resumed her pacing, trying to find the words she needed. “I know that, and I trust you. Don’t think I don’t.” She cringed a little at the awkward statement.

“If that is the case, I do not understand why you are so upset.” Thrawn said, tracking her progress in front of his desk.

“I just meant that… You can’t go around--” Faro cut herself off with a huff. She was never very good at expressing herself eloquently in the first place, and the stress from the meeting was making matters worse. She stopped again at the corner of the desk and looked at Thrawn. He quirked a brow, politely waiting for her to spit it out.

Steeling herself, she stepped around the corner over to him, and with more than a hint of reckless abandon, leaned down and kissed him.

It wasn’t the best kiss of her life (far from it, if she were being honest with herself), due to the awkward angle and Thrawn’s brief start of surprise. But it got her point across, their chaste meeting of lips lasting perhaps a moment too long as Faro realized exactly what she had done, and decided to enjoy it for just a moment longer.

His lips were soft, and surprisingly cool as his small gasp of surprise parted them against hers. She had closed her eyes as she leaned down, and clenched them further shut in embarrassment as she broke away, face burning.

“I believe I understand, now.” Thrawn said softly after an agonizing moment. Faro forced herself to look at him, and found him smiling faintly at her, a hint of amusement glittering in his gaze. “Thank you, for your concern.”

Faro opened her mouth to respond, but clamped it shut again before she made a further fool of herself. Giving him a brisk nod, she turned on her heel and smartly stepped out of the office.

The second the door _whooshed_ closed behind her, a low, gravely chuckle came from the corner of the office. Thrawn turned to see Rukh shimmer into existence. “I had wondered when you would choose to reveal yourself,” Thrawn said, chuckling as well and shaking his head.

“I wanted to enjoy the show,” Rukh replied. “You have provided me with much entertainment today, as well as good fortune.” Rukh crossed to the desk and folded himself into one of the chairs, grinning broadly at Thrawn. “I believe Vanto will be most displeased to learn he has lost our bet.”

“You wager my loyalty to him?” Thrawn asked, frowning at his companion.

Rukh scoffed. “Hardly. No, merely the time frame for which the Commodore would succumb.” Rukh grinned again. “He had more faith in her than I did.”


End file.
